


Rufimara oneshots

by tatethetot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Cigarettes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Forehead Kisses, Homestuck - Freeform, Light Angst, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sad, Sadstuck, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ill add tags as i update, oneshots, red quadrant, rufimara - Freeform, they're dead in most chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatethetot/pseuds/tatethetot
Summary: There's not enough rufimara love in this fandom so have this lol, content warning b4 each chapterfluff, smut, angst, we hAVE IT ALL





	1. Chapter 1

Damara sat down on the ledge and lit the cigarette between her lips, inhaling quickly as soon as it began to burn. The tobacco flooded her lungs and began to exhale smoothy, watching the grey smoke form into clouds and then slowly evaporate into the sky. She flicked a bit of ash from the nicotine stick she held between her fingers and went to bring it back to her lips, but then heard a voice shouting her name,

“Damara?!” called out the voice

The rust blood sighed and took another quick drag, staring up at the stars as she blew out the smoke. She heard footsteps behind her and didn’t look away from the inky sky as the person sat down next to her,

“I’ve been looking for you all day, is this where you’ve been?” Rufioh asked, looking at the several cigarette butts all over the grassy floor beneath them as well as a pack of menthols that had nothing but one cigarette left in it.

She crooked her neck to look at the boy, “Mhm.” she hummed.

“What happened?” he asked, furrowing his brows and lifted his hand to rest it on her shoulder.

Damara quickly smacked his hand away and scowled, “ 私に触れないで！” she scolded

He took his hand away and looked like a sad puppy, her expression softened at this as she stared down at her knees. She brought the filter to her lips and sucked on the cigarette like she was draining it.

“Sorry..” she choked out as sobs wracked her body

Rufioh looked at her, extremely concerned, “Did somebody hurt you? I’ll fuck them up. What happened baby, please tell me how I can help..” he rambled

She looked up at him and smiled sadly, tears falling down her cheeks and bit her lip. Rufioh lifted his hand slowly, waiting for her to stop him, but she didn’t. He wiped his thumb across her wettened cheeks and kissed the tip of her nose lightly.

“What’s going on baby?” he asked quietly as his matesprit leaned into his touch, she dropped her cigarette and hugged him instantly, jumping into his arms quickly.

Rufioh caught her as her limbs wrapped around him tightly and kissed the top of her head as she stuffed her face into his chest and cried. He pet her hair lightly and hummed a lullaby to calm the girl down, which seemed to work as her crying calmed. Damara pulled away slowly and looked up at him with glazed eyes, 

“Meenah said some nasty things to me.” She explained, Rufioh listened intently as she talked. “Telling me that I was nothing but a slut and a horrible person that is-” Rufioh cut her off quickly and hugged her, bringing them back to the position they were just in.

“That’s not true” he told her, rubbing her back softly.

“I believe her..” she whispered into his chest.

“Don’t.” he said, more sternly this time. He seemed hurt by Meenahs words as well as his grip on the troll tightened.

She hummed in agreement and then fell silent.

“あなたは他の誰かを愛していますか？” she asked quietly, it seemed she was asking the world this more than her lover but he immediately picked up on it.

“No. Only you.” he reminded her

“Why…?” she began to choke up again, “Why me…?”

He sighed and looked up the stars, his white eyes reflecting the moons above them, “Because.. I just do.”

She pulled away and looked at him and then burst out in laughter. He stared at her in amusement, “What?! Did I do something funny?” he asked, as she continued her fit of giggles

“No no! Just!” she chuckled, attempting to form sentences, “I thought I heard your heartbeat skip, and then I remembered we’re dead.” she giggled

“That’s fucked up, Damara.” he said, staring at her with a small smile and resting his face in his palm.

She hummed and nodded, leaning forward to peck him on the knuckle and nudged his hand with her nose. He moved his hand and she placed her lips against his for a chaste kiss,

“We’re both fucked up, in so many ways.” she said with a chuckle

Rufioh considered the thought and nodded, “You got me there.” he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bow-chica wow wow

The two warm blooded trolls held hands as the movie on the large television box played, it was another club meeting for the lost weeaboos and they watched some subbed Troll Studio Ghibli movies together. Rufioh had his other hand resting on the back of the couch they sat on as they watched the film. Rufioh turned to look at damara and rubbed her hand with his thumb, their fingers still interlocked. He kissed the smaller troll on the cheek and peppered them along her jaw with a small smile. She smirked and leaned her neck to the side slightly, the male got the memo and nibbled her jaw lightly. The bronze blood then began to trail his small kisses down her neck and his smooches began to become more open mouthed. Little nibbles, sucking on small spots and biting came and gone as he covered the side of her neck. His hand came to cup her jaw and play with the hair that surrounded her twisty horns. The rust bloods breath began to become a little bit quicker, to the untrained ear it sounded unfaltering but Rufioh knew better. He hummed lightly against her grey skin when she took her hand from his to grip at his thigh slightly, rubbing her fingers up and down his leg as he continued to worship her neck, leaving several deep purpley red marks along it. Damara moved slowly to face Rufioh, in which he moved back from her neck. She smiled at him and looked his flushed face up and down, licking her lips slightly and trailed her hand up his thigh slowly.   
“I see that the movie does not hold your attention.” She said, raising her eyebrows slightly.  
“Mm, I have to admit baby, you're pretty damn distracting.” He chuckled, his breath hitching slightly and her hand hovered below his groin.  
“Hmmm..” she moved her hand to grope his bulge and smiled, squeezing lightly, palming her lover through his tight grey joggers.  
Rufioh purred slightly as his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, Damara bit her bottom lip at this, a red blush creeping onto her cheeks. The bronze blood huffed and reached over to grab the girls thighs, pulling her up on to his lap to straddle him. The movie was long forgotten as the two began to kiss each other passionately. Their lips massaged together as the two grinded. Rufioh’s bulge had been almost fully unsheathed at this point while they pressed against each other. Both of Damaras hands held onto the man's big bold shoulders while one hand of his crept up her shirt. The shirt she was wearing was one of his big shitty anime t-shirts and that was about all of the clothing she was wearing beside her striped black and red panties. He trailed his hand up her soft stomach, grazing her grub scars on the way up to take one of her breasts into his hand, he squeezed it lightly as they continued to kiss each other. Damara let out a shaky breath and ground down against him a bit rougher after this action. Rufioh's other hand held her throat, squeezing the side slightly, which she absolutely adored. His hands were like bear paws compared to her smaller body and she fucking loved it. Their kisses were now all tongue and teeth as they became more desperate to get as close to each other as possible. Damara pulled away temporarily to strip of her shirt quickly and Rufioh did the same with his redbull t-shirt, both being thrown to the side and discarded. Instead of going back to kissing Rufioh leaned down to Damaras chest and began to scatter hickeys on her collarbones and boobs. He trailed his mouth to her nipples and brought them to his lips. He twirled his tongue around the pink bud and looked up at her face, her face was entirely red now as he sucked and nibbled on her breasts. He pulled away slowly and Damara smiled, leaning forward to kiss him quickly, slipping her pierced tongue into his mouth, running it on the roof and he did the same. They continued to kiss for a while longer before damara pulled away. Rufioh pouted and went to grab Damara for another kiss but she shook her head and pressed her finger to his lips.  
“I want to do something special for you.” She said with a smirk  
She slipped off his lap and got onto the floor, in between his legs and began to pull his joggers down his legs. Rufioh's eyes widened,  
“Hey baby you don't gotta- ohmygog” he was cut off by Damara wrapping her lips around the tip of his bulge.  
He wasn't wearing boxers so the accessibility made her action begin quicker than he anticipated. She began to lick at the sides of the oozing bronze bulge, staring at it in her hands. She ran her tongue up the underside of the length and Rufioh groaned, his hand moved to rub her horns as she kissed and drooled all over his bulge. She brought her mouth the tip and began to sink her lips down onto it, Rufioh full on, outright moaned at this. She took in half of his bulge in one go and bobbed slowly on it. Rufioh gripped at her hair and she moaned against him, sending vibrations down into him. The man slightly buckled his hips at this which only encouraged the rust blood. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and sunk all the way down onto his bulge, taking it all into her mouth. She bobbed up and down quickly. Rufioh was moaning every other time she brought her head down to his hips and bit his lip. He pulled her off of him by her horns and yanked her up, she squeaked at this and bit her lip with a smile.  
“You up for this tonight babe?” He asked, consent was always important.  
She nodded quickly and pulled her panties off, the red stained cloth falling to the ground. She smiled when her bulge was completely unsheathed, her bulge was quite a bit smaller compared to her matesprit, not like it meant anything. Damara moved to straddle Rufioh again quickly and gasped when he grabbed her bulge, stroking it slowly. The girl moved her head to his shoulder, kissing at his neck lovingly. He continued to stroke her as his own began to move up toward her nook. The tentacle pushed up into her nook quickly and Damara moaned out at the penetration. Rufioh slowly took his hand off of her length, instead moving his hands to grab her bottom, squeezing her ass slightly as she got used to the intrusion.

“Ready" she said into his ear breathily  
That's all the confirmation he needed to begin thrusting into her. Damara moaned loudly at the first thrust and bit onto Rufioh's shoulder harshly to quiet herself. She began to bounce her hip onto him slowly and mewled at the friction. Rufioh groaned and rubbed the small of her back as she bounced up and down onto his bulge. She continued to ride him like that for a while before she picked up speed. She pulled away from his neck and began to kiss him again once she quickened. They moaned into each other's mouths as they pailed. Rufioh held and handful of his matesprits hair and she rode him. She pulled away from his lips and brought her hands up to hold onto his horns, she rubbed them slowly and then used them as sturdiness to pick her sped up more. She began to slam her nook down onto rufioh's bulge, her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, an absolute moaning mess. Rufioh groaned at this sight, his eyes widening with lust over his lover.   
“I'm about to- mmm fuck damara.” Rufioh was panting as she rocked on to him.  
“Me too, oh my fucking god- kumaa” the pet name slipped out from her lips as she moved with haste.  
Rufioh yanked at her hair, pulling her head back as her back arched severely. She practically screamed with pleasure and she slammed down onto him, opaque maroon tears ran down her cheeks as Rufioh groaned loudly, thrusting up into her warm nook. Genetic material gushed from his bulge and nook as Damara continued, going faster and deeper as he did. Moments after his release, damara followed suit, moaning loudly in pleasure and slumped against her matesprit, their genetic material running down both of their thighs and mixing together. The two were panting, catching their breath as their bulges slowly retreated back into their sheaths.  
“I love you babydoll” Rufioh said quietly, kissing the side of her head  
Damara hummed happily, “Love you too”


End file.
